Contigo por siempre
by yoruchi sama
Summary: la vida esta llena de sorpresas y muchas llegan cuando menos las esperas, un festival y una declaracion de amor... es mi primer fic espero que les guste n.n ICHIXRUKI one short.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es mi primer one short espero les guste es dedicado a mi amiga ale ,amiga gomen x la tardanza u.u pero duraron mas de la cuenta en repararme el cpu . pero como dije el dicho " tarde pero seguro" espero que te guste n.n…

Contigo por siempre

Un grupo de chicas se encontraban reunidas bajo la sombra de un árbol disfrutando de su almuerzo tranquilamente planeando lo que harían durante el gran evento que ocurriría ese fin de semana…

-Muy bien chicas todo esta listo para el festival escolar solo falta ponernos de acuerdo con los chicos para llegar temprano- dijo alegre inoue Orihime a sus compañeras

-Si aunque la idea de usar kimono no me hace mucha gracia –agrego tatsuki

-Si es verdad no te puedo imaginar con uno- contesto una eufórica chizuru aunque ahora que lo pienso no te gustaría darte una vuelta conmigo mañana tatsuki? Prometo tratarte bien .

-. ni lo sueñes chizuru prefiero quedarme en casa antes que salir contigo-respondió tatsuki mientras le daba un golpe a su compañera

-Vamos chicas no discutan hemos planeado este evento por mucho tiempo así que debemos hacer todo lo posible para que sea un éxito- dijo la siempre distraída orihime que no se había dado cuenta del comentario con doble sentido de su amiga.

Viernes por la tarde tal como lo habían planeado días antes el grupo de jóvenes se enrumbo hacia el centro comercial de Karakura para recoger sus kimonos…

Un chico de cabello naranja caminaba hacia su casa de mal humor refunfuñando el por que su compañera de viaje ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de avisarle que ese día no lo acompañaría y lo dejando como idiota esperándola a la salida de clases …

-Maldita enana del demonio nada le costaba avisarme –replicaba el joven

-Ya me la cobrare luego- se decía parta si mismo

No le importaba que la gente que lo viera pensara que estaba loco por ir hablando solo por la calle a el solo le importaba sacar la rabia que llevaba dentro de si

Aunque sabia que se estaba engañando solo, no era el que no le avisara lo que lo tenia de mal humor ,era el hecho de que ya se había acostumbrado a viajar con ella y odiaba hacerlo solo por que le recordaba su pasado cosa que no le gustaba ya que desde que la enana apareció en su vida ya no volvió a sentirse solo, ella logro sacarlo de la penumbra que habitaba en su vida desde que su madre murió ,esa enana mandona ,chichosa pero con un gran carácter lograba sacar de el cosas que ni el mismo sabia que podía llegar a hacer ,si alguien hubiera llegado a decirle que un día el arriesgaría su vida por salvar a una chica que a pesar de tener solo un mes de conocerla llegaría a darle un vuelco tan grande a su vida como el que ella de dio se reiría en la cara de esa persona por que eso parecía mas cuento de hadas que algo que podría llegar a sucederle a el, aún así le sucedió y agradecía a kami sama el Momento en que la enana llego a su vida por que logro hacer de el la persona que era ahora un mejor ser humano y shinigami aunque injustamente llamado sustituto ya que el potencial que poseía era para llegar a uno de los puestos mas altos en la soul society pero aun así no se quejaba ya que mientras ella permaneciera a su lado todo estaba bien ..

El tiempo que estuvieron en hueco mundo, cuando estuvo a punto de morir en manos de ulquiorra, cuando dejo de sentir la presencia de rukia cuando esta se enfrento al espada aroniero alulueri lo hizo entender la importancia que tenia la chica para el, por lo cual decidió que cuando la pelea terminara y todo volviera a estar en paz le confesaría a la joven su sentir ya tenia muy claro lo que sentía por aquella chica de mirada violeta ,su maldito orgullo no permito que se le declarara desde la primer vez que se dio cuenta que no la veía igual que a sus demás compañeras de clase con ella todo era muy distinto y tomo la decidió que ya era hora que ella lo supiera y que mejor ocasión que el festival no tenia nada mas que pensar ese era el momento, sonrío al pensar en lo cursi que podía llegar a ser pero q mas daba total era su asunto y a nadie le tenia que importar continuo su camino a casa seguro de lo que haría aquel fin se semana ya no había marcha atrás…

Nunca se imagino que salir de compras con sus amigas pudiera llegar a ser tan cansado … pero aun así la paso muy bien ya eran mas de las 9 de la noche cuando volvió a casa ,sabia que cierto ceñudo de cabello naranja no estaría de buen humor por no avisarle que se iría con las chicas de compras pero que mas daba simplemente no le dio tiempo ya que cuando la campaña de salida sonó sus amigas la sacaron de clases y no le dieron tiempo de avisarle a su compañero de aventuras … cerro la puerta despacio tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible , se quito los zapatos y camino despacio hacia el cuarto que compartía con las mellizas cuando un sonido la hizo desviar su mirada hacia la cocina, el sonido era el de la puerta de la refrigeradora cerrándose…

-Por fin llegas enana-dijo el chico mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso

-Que vas a decir que me estabas esperando? – contesto la joven de mirada violeta en son de burla

-Si como no, ya desearas- respondió el joven mientras caminaba en dirección hacia la chica

-Aja entonces que haces acá abajo? Pregunto la joven un tanto molesta con el comentario del chico

-Pues tomo un poco de jugo acaso no vez? ó después de todo no podía permitir que la chica conociera sus sentimientos al menos no esa noche tenia que seguir fingiendo ya que no quería echar a perder lo que había planeado…

-Donde están todos? Pregunto la chica ya que no era normal tanto silencio en la casa de los kurosaki

-Yuzu y karin se quedaron dormir en casa de una de sus compañeras y el viejo dijo que no lo esperáramos por que tenia un reunión

-Ahh ya veo bueno me voy a dormir –respondió mientras se agachaba para tomar las bolsas que estaban en el suelo

-Enana déjame ayudarte con todos esos paquetes no creo que puedas tu sola con ellos –dijo mientras se acercaba a la joven y tomaba algunos paquetes

-No necesito tu ayuda yo puedo sola -dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua a su amigo

-Rukia no seas terca – le respondió el joven de cabellos naranja mientras tomaba varias bolsas

-Se puede saber que traes aquí? Estas bolsas pesan demasiado replico el joven

-Nada que te importe curioso-le respondió ella

-Enana del demonio porque eres así trato de portarme amable contigo y solo me respondes con groserías-le recrimino el chico

-No es nada solo estoy cansada y quiero irme a dormir y aparte no soy tan inútil como para necesitar siempre de tu ayuda yo puedo sola -contesto

Al momento que el joven tomo las bolsas la chica también había estirado sus manos con el fin de alcanzarlas primero que su compañero para que este no pudiera agarrar lo cual provoco que sus manos se unieran al ver lo que sucedía los 2 jóvenes levantaron sus miradas encontradote aquellos ojos violetas con los de color marrón del chico se quedaron así sin decir palabra alguna simplemente contemplándose mutuamente en silencio hasta que se percataron de lo que hacían y apartaron sus rostros sonrojados

Ambos chicos se enrumbaron hacia la habitación de las mellizas el camino fue silencioso no pronunciaron palabra alguna una vez estando frete a la puerta la chica tomo lo mas rápido que pudo las bolsas y se entro al cuarto sin dar tiempo al chico de cabello naranja de decir nada un simple gracias ichigo fue todo lo que se oyó para luego ver como cerraba la puerta

Suspiro sonoramente una vez q se encontró en la habitación ,por poco el descubre lo que traía en una de sus bolsas saco el contenido de la bolsa era un bello kimono negro con un dragón azul bordado a todo lo largo del mismo, ahorro durante algún tiempo para poder comprarlo desde que lo vio se puso la meta de comprarlo para regalárselo a el y por fin ese día había llegado mañana se lo entregaría

Se recostó a la puerta mientras con una mano acariciaba la otra que tenia puesta sobre su pecho ¿Qué le sucedía a ichigo? Desde cuando se comportaba si con ella? Esa y muchas preguntas mas rondaron su mente al percatarse de la acción del joven definitivamente se estaba imaginado cosas no podía ser lo que ella estaba pensando, dejó las bolsas en el armario y se puso la pijama y se acostó en la cama definitivamente el cansancio la había afectado y la hizo soñar despierta ,si definitivamente tuvo que ser eso, lentamente se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo hasta quedar profundamente dormida…

Se tumbo sobre la cama pensando en lo que acababa de vivir apenas uno minutos atrás como esa enana lograba hacerlo hacer cosas que nunca imagino hacer cerro sus ojos y recordó esa mirada violácea que lo volvía loco parecia como si le estuviera hablando con ellos ,seria acaso que era correspondido? No lo sabia pero ya kurosaki ichigo estaba decidido no había marcha atrás pasado mañana seria el día en que lo sabría , con sus sentimientos muy claros cerro sus ojos lentamente hasta dormirse…

Continuara….

----------------------------------Notas de Yoruichi Sama---------------------------------------

Ya se que había dicho que es un One Short pero me salio un poco mas largo de lo que pensé por lo q lo voy a dividir en 2 o 3 capítulos todavía no estoy segura n.n espero que le guste es el primer fic que publico si q no san muy duros conmigo u.u acepto cualquier sugerencia o comentario espero que le guste tengo otros fics en mente pero depende de como me vaya en este decido si los publico o no por favor déjenme un rewiew para saber que les pareció y una vez mas mi querida amiga funnygirlanime gomen por la tardanza espero que te guste lo hice con mucho cariño para ti n.n

Y ya para despedirme muchas gracias a todas las personas que e tomen el tiempo para leer este fic arigato .


	2. Por siempre a tu lado

Hola a todas gracias a las personas que fueron tan amables en dejarme un review no saben lo feliz que me hicieron con sus comentarios tratare de mejorar cada vez mas y gracias por las sugerencias bueno espero que les guste.

**CONTIGO POR SIEMPRE**

_Capítulo 2_

Sábado en la mañana el esperado día por fin había llegado, una chica se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con las mellizas alistando todo para el día que recién iniciaba, ya se encontraba lista solo esperaba que sus compañeras pasaran por ella para irse al instituto, oyó unos pasos lo cual era indicios que el chico de la habitación de al lado se encontraba despierto también; tomó aquel paquete que tenia guardado con la plena intención de entregarlo a su dueño no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa al pensar en la reacción del joven al recibir su regalo aun así abrió la puerta del cuarto decidida a cumplir con lo que tenia ya planeado; noto que la puerta del mismo estaba entreabierta…

-¿Ichigo puedo pasar?- Preguntó mientras esperaba la respuesta del chico.

- …

-…

Nadie respondía lo que molesto a la ojivioleta un poco, decidió entrar para ver por que el chico no le contestaba, encontrándose el cuarto vacío, salió de ahí y se aproximó hacia las escaleras que daban hacia la planta baja de la casa, el ruido de la ducha le avisaba donde se encontraba la persona que buscaba.

El sonido del teléfono le alertó que sus amigas se encontraban afuera esperándola; ya no podría entregarle el paquete al pelinaranja por lo que decidió dejarlo en la habitación de éste en el lugar que alguna vez fue su cama, el armario.

Tomó lo que tenía listo y se enrumbó hacia la salida de la casa, al pasar cerca de la puerta del baño notó como el agua dejaba de caer por lo que se acercó a la misma para hablar con la persona que se encontraba dentro.

-Ichigo ya me voy… te veo en el instituto.

-Esta bien yo llego mas tarde tengo algo que hacer antes – respondió el joven.

-Ohayo Kuchiki-san - saludó una feliz Orihime a su amiga.

-Ohayo minna - respondió la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a sus amigas, para luego marcharse hacia el instituto.

El joven se dirigió a su cuarto para terminar de alistarse abrió la puerta del armario para buscar su mochila para marcharse al instituto cuando notó un paquete colocado donde solía dormir cierta chica de ojos color violeta, miró con curiosidad el paquete ,parecía ser un regalo finamente envuelto con una pequeña tarjeta enfrente.

¿Quién pondría haber dejado ese paquete ahí?

¿Para quien podía ser?

¿Acaso la enana lo habría puesto ahí?

La pregunta mas importante, ¿qué contendría el paquete en su interior?

La curiosidad era demasiada así que tomó el regalo y procedió a leer la tarjeta.

'_Ichigo sé que tú no eres de los que se ponen uno de estos,_

_pero desde que lo vi no pude imaginarme un persona a la que le fuera mejor que a ti,_

_espero que te guste… Rukia…'_

-Rukia… - no pudo evitar sonreír; al ver lo que contenía el paquete que era un bello kimono negro con un dragón bordado en azul a lo largo del traje.

Miró el reloj y guardó su obsequio en la mochila que llevaría ese día, después de todo ese tipo de vestimentas se usaban en la noche, durante el día era las ropas normales; y emprendió su camino rumbo al lugar que ya tenia planeado ir, mientras salía de su casa notó que alguien lo llamaba por lo que se acercó a la persona que pronunciaba su nombre.

* * *

Todo eran carreras en el instituto de acá para allá ultimando detalles, la pequeña shinigami se dejó caer sobre la silla exhausta después de una mañana de muchos quehaceres.

-Muy bien… todo esta listo para la tarde-expreso una agotada Tatsuki.

-Pensé que nunca terminaríamos-dijo Orihime imitando a sus 2 amigas dejándose caer sobre las sillas.

-¡Muy bien vamos a cambiarnos, los chicos no tardan en llegar!

-Si vamos - dijo la chica pelinegra a sus compañeras.

El festival dio comienzo; por todo el instituto se podían observar stand de ventas de comida, juegos, venta de artículos, juegos tradicionales, etc. La clase 1-3 tuvo a cargo montar un stand de tiro al blanco donde un alumno estaría sentado sobre una tarima y debajo de él un tanque con agua, al que caería si la persona lograba dar en el blanco ,la persona afortunada que le tocaría estar sentado todo el día ahí no seria otro mas que Keigo Asano ,ya que fue su gran idea el montar ese stand, aunque su sugerencia no era precisamente esa, ya que según él, las chicas serian las encargadas de estar en la tarima en traje de baño , por supuesto que lo único que consiguió fue un rotundo no y después de una golpiza por parte de su compañera Tatsuki, no le quedó otra mas que quedarse todo el día en el Stand como castigo por su gran idea, entre lágrimas subió a su puesto para cumplir con su labor, las horas fueron pasando y ni rastro del joven Kurosaki, ya eran mas de las 2 de la tarde y nadie sabia sobre el paradero del muchacho; una joven con un bello kimono en color celeste con flores de cerezo bordadas en dorado intentaba que la persona al otro lado del teléfono contestará a su llamado sin conseguir respuesta alguna.

-Contesta Ichigo-decía la joven- ¿dónde diablos estás?

-…

-…

-_Lo_ _sentimos mucho el numero marcado se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de cobertura_-decía la contestadora una y otra vez.

-¡¡Maldición!! ¿Dónde te habrás metido?-Replicaba la joven de ojos violetas mientras guardaba su celular.

-Kuchiki-san, ¿lograste hablar con Kurosaki-kun?- Preguntaba la chica de grandes atributos.

-No –respondió la joven de cabello azabache, tomó aire- no sé donde se habrá metido ese baka… no contesta su celular.

-Mmm… ¿ya llamaste a su casa?-Volvió a preguntar su compañera.

-Si, su hermana me dijo que cuando llegaron a casa él ya había salido-suspiro-que pensaron ya estaba aquí.

-Que extraño, ¿dónde podrá estar? ¿Y si le sucedió algo?

-¡No digas eso! – Replicó la ojivioleta- seguro tuvo algo que hacer- ya veras que pronto llegará.

-Si tienes razón gomene Kuchiki-san –contestó la chica de cabello naranja.

-No tienes por que pedir perdón Orihime –dijo la joven.

La tarde siguió su marcha, 6 de la tarde y nadie sabia nada del chico de cabello naranja, sus amigos comenzaron a preocuparse ya que no era normal del joven desaparecer así.

-Atención estudiantes diríjanse al patio trasero del instituto para que puedan disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales con los que estaremos dando por concluido este festival – se oyó decir en el altavoz, todos los chicos comenzaron a desplazarse hacia el lugar mencionado para apreciar desde el mejor ángulo posible el bello espectáculo.

-Vamos Kuchiki-san, tenemos que apresurarnos para conseguir un buen lugar-decía alegre Orihime.

-Hai vamos-contesto Kuchiki.

Mientras caminaban las luces del lugar se apagaron por lo que lo único visible eran sombras así el grupo de jóvenes se encaminó en medio de la oscuridad hacia el lugar destinado, la ojivioleta caminaba de última mientras que los demás caminaban hablando de lo bien que la habían pasado ese día ,cuando de pronto la chica de cabello negro sintió como alguien sujetaba su mano y la alejaba de los demás por lo oscuro del lugar no pudo reconocer quien pertenecía la silueta que solo lograba ver como una sombra.

-Suéltame –decía la joven – ¿quien te crees que soy? - Su paciencia comenzó a acabarse - ¡¡¡TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES!!! - Exigió la joven.

Sin embargo la persona no la soltaba hasta que la chica pudo notar como se detenían bajo un árbol de cerezos.

-¿Por qué eres tan escandalosa enana?- Cuestionó el chico.

-Ichi… go –miró atónita a la persona que tenia frente a ella-llevaba puesto el kimono negro que ella le había obsequiado-y como decía la tarjeta de verdad se le veía muy bien.

-¡¡¡Baka!!! –Le dijo- ¡¿Se puede saber dónde te metiste?! Nos tenias preocupados a todos, no sabíamos que pensar…

- Gomene… es que tuve que atender un asunto antes de venir acá y me atrasó mucho, además tenia que ir a recoger algo que compre hace unos días…- la vio con expectación - ¿No será que tú eras la que estaba preocupada por mí y preferiste mencionar a los demás?- Preguntó en tono burlón a la chica.

-¡Idiota es obvio que me preocupara por ti! –decía la joven mientras bajaba su rostro para que el chico no notara el sonrojo de sus mejillas-después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¡¿cómo quieres que no me preocupe si desapareces sin dejar rastro?! ¡Nadie sabia nada de ti!-Decía exasperada reclamando al chico.

-Si lo sé pero tampoco es para que te pongas así ya estoy aquí, ¿o no?-manifestó el joven mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica.

-Ichigo yo… sentía como su corazón latía muy rápido al ver al joven acercarse lentamente a ella.

-Rukia hace mucho que quiero decirte esto, pero mi maldito orgullo me lo impedía… ya no puedo más –tomo aire para decir lo que seguía-Rukia… TE AMO no quiero pasar mas tiempo guardando lo que siento por ti, me importa un comino lo que digan los demás, yo solo quiero estar contigo y si tengo que enfrentarme a Byakuya, a la Soul Society hasta el mismo viejo capitán Yamamoto, lo único que quiero es estar junto a ti para siempre…

La chica permanecía inmóvil, estaba en shock, ¿acaso estaba soñando? Kurosaki Ichigo le estaba diciendo que la amaba, llevó sus manos a su pecho cuando sintió que sujetaban su mentón y pudo ver como los labios del chico se aproximaban a los suyos provocando un sin fin de emociones dentro de si, un tímido pero calido beso lleno de un sentimiento único y especial; con cierta delicadeza se dedicó a corresponder aquella demostración de amor, el sabor de sus labios no tenia comparación con el manjar mas sabroso que existiera sobre la tierra definitivamente los labios del chico lo superaba con creces. Los juegos artificiales dieron comienzo como expresando el sentir de ambos jóvenes, luces de muchos colores bañaban la bella noche, ella solo pudo atinar a unir su cuerpo mas al del chico y envolver su cuello con sus brazos para profundizar el beso hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

-Te amo Ichi… yo también te amo, quiero permanecer por siempre así, tú y yo juntos… - volvió a unir sus labios a los del chico no pedía nada mas a la vida que permanecer de esa manera.

Una persona a lo lejos contemplaba la escena, mientras sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, aunque ya sabia que todo terminaría así; siempre guardó una pequeña esperanza al ver que aquel joven, que en esos momentos besaba tiernamente a su amiga, algún día fue a rescatarla; pensó que tal vez era correspondida, aun sabiendo que se engañaba sola, desde hace mucho supo que, el corazón de aquel chico era de su amiga; se alejó lo más que pudo del lugar deseando lo mejor a sus amigos tratando de controlar unas traviesas lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, hasta que la voz de alguien llamándola la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Inoue san estas bien?-Preguntaba un chico de lentes a su amiga

-Si … - bajó la mirada- estoy bien Ishida-kun… no te preocupes-decía mientras dedicaba una sonrisa fingida a su amigo.

-¿Estás segura?- Pregunto no muy seguro de la respuesta dada por su amiga.

-Si… no te preocupes es solo una basurita que me entró en los ojos, pero ya pasó-respondió la chica.

-Bueno si tú lo dices… -respondió un poco insatisfecho con la respuesta; conocía muy bien a su amiga, ella mintió, pero prefirió dejarlo así ya luego le preguntaría con mas calma - Por cierto, ¿encontraste a Kuchiki-san? - Notó como el semblante de su amiga cambiaba nuevamente tornándose decaída, triste.

-Si, me dijo que iría a buscar a Kurosaki-kun y que luego nos alcanzarían… - trató de sonreír para que su compañero no notara el porque de sus lagrimas.

-Ya veo … - por la expresión de su amiga al decir esas palabras, casi se podía decir que sabia exactamente lo que pasaba pero creyó que lo mas conveniente era esperar a que la chica se calmara para hablar con ella.

Entre juegos artificiales y una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, dos personas que nunca pensaron encontrarse el uno al otro, se encontraban dándose cariño mutuo, felices de saber que su amor era reciproco y que de ahora en adelante no importara que sucediera, porque ese amor que se declararon aquella noche, los haría capaces de enfrentar cualquier cosa por mas difícil que esta pudiera ser.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, pero mantenían unidos sus cuerpos, la volteó para que pudiera observar los juegos artificiales mientras la abrazaba tiernamente por la cintura y recostaba su barbilla en el hombro de la chica, ninguno de los 2 emitía sonido alguno para no romper el encanto del momento, hasta que la joven no pudo aguantar más la curiosidad y preguntó a su compañero.

-Ichigo, ¿dónde diablos te metiste?, ¿por qué apareciste hasta esta hora?- Interrogó la joven de ojos color violeta sin despegar la mirada del iluminado cielo de aquella noche.

-Hiyori apareció en la casa y me dijo que Hirako quería hablar conmigo, por más que le dije que tenia cosas que hacer – hizo una pausa - tú sabes como es Hiyori no acepta un no por respuesta, así que tuve que ir-contesto el pelinaranja.

-Ahh ya veo… ¿y era importante para lo que te llamó? –Cuestiono la joven.

-No solo me llamo para despedirse al parecer volverán a la Soul Society

-¿Hablas en serio? … No me esperaba eso- mencionó la joven.

-La verdad yo tampoco, pero por lo que me contó el mismo Yamamoto les ofreció que se volvieran allá, después de todo ellos ayudaron mucho durante la batalla contra Aizen, y también se comprobó su inocencia al igual de la de Urahara y Yoruichi.

-Si tienes razón- contestó la chica-pero dime, ¿no me vas a decir que duro todo el día en despedirse?

-No, lo que sucedió después fue que tenia algo más que hacer-dijo el chico-¿algo mas que desees saber' –Preguntó en tono sarcástico.

-¿Me esta llamando preguntona?-Cuestionó la joven haciéndose la ofendida.

-Mmm… ¿tú que crees?

-¡Baka! –Exclamó la chica mientras propinaba un golpe en las costillas a su compañero.

-Baka tu casi me rompes una costilla –replico el joven.

-¡Idiota!

-¡Bestia!

-¡Enana!

-¡Niñito de papi!

-¡Medio metro!

Se miraron y sonrieron; definitivamente su relación no era común, esa manera de demostrarse "cariño" que tenían ambos fue los que los unía y los hacia una pareja diferentes a las demás y eso les gustaba, ya que no podían imaginarse siendo como las parejas típicas lo de ellos era único y especial, y eso era lo que mas les gustaba.

-Por cierto… toma… te compre esto espero que te guste –dijo el joven mientras le entregaba una caja fina de terciopelo SU NOVIA, que dulce sonaba esa palabra, ahora ella ya no era su amiga, era su novia, su vida y su futuro.

Al abrir la caja la joven miró con gran sorpresa su contenido, una bella gargantilla con un dije en forma de conejo junto con unos aretes y un anillo con el mismo dije, al verlos la chica no pudo evitar emocionarse ya que era la primera vez que alguien le obsequiaba algo y que ese alguien fuera precisamente él, que hacia mas valioso el presente, sin contar que era de su adorado Chappy.

El chico tomó la gargantilla y se la colocó al igual que el anillo, los aretes, por miedo a perder uno mejor prefirió dejarlos en la caja ya luego se los pondría. Cuando el joven terminó de colocarle la gargantilla, se giró para tomar a SU NOVIO por el cuello y darle un beso de agradecimiento. Y ahí, en medio del final de los juegos artificiales y pétalos de Sakura culminó el día, el cual quedaría guardado en la mente de ambos por siempre.

Mientras el joven susurraba al oído de la joven - quiero permanecer… "Contigo por Siempre" - y volvía a besar esos labios a los cuales ya se había hecho adicto a besar.

**FIN**

Bueno espero que les guste n.n , como lo habia mencionada este fic es dedicado a mi amiga Ale mas conocida como funnygirldanime espero que te gsute querida amiga esta hecho con mucho cariño gracias por ser mi amiga y por todo tu apoyo eres una gran escritora y espero algun dia ser tan buena como tu n.n …

Ojala algun dia Tite Sama se apiade de todas las ichirukistas y nos confirme oficialmente la relacion aunque ya todas nosotras lo sabemos hace mucho solo falta l confirmacion oficial . por cierto ya vieron el nuevo ending de Blech XD wiii viva el ichixruki casi me da algo donde los vi tomados de la mano aunque es solo un momento eso significa mucho para mi n.n y ahora solo queda eperar que sea septiembre par ver la peli 3 muero por verla n.n bueno ya me emocione hablando jejeje nos veremos muy pronto con mi nuevo fic nueve meses ….

Cuidense mucho las quiere su amiga Yoruichi Sama y que viva el ichixruki forever


End file.
